A Twist in My Story
by Uchiha-Yakusha101
Summary: Welcome to Hashirama Senju High School. A private school for the rich, the gifted and th talented. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A Twist in My Story**

Have you ever wondered what life would be like if you went to school with Konoha's biggest celebrities? Have you ever wondered what life would be like if you hated the most popular boy in school and he hated you? Welcome to Hashirama Senju High School. A private school for the rich, the gifted and the talented.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" An impatient tapping was heard on the other side of the door. "Dammit Sasuke! Open the door!"

Sasuke sighed, rolled out of bed and headed over to the door. A few clicks could be heard and then all of the sudden an impatient Naruto was bursting in to his bedroom.

"Who let you in to the house. I'll kill them."

"Dude chill. I come here so much you guys gave me a key to the house. Remember?"

"And I regret it everyday since then." Sasuke rubbed his face in attempt to wake himself up and stretched a little. "Why are you here so early."

"Well first off, we have school. Secondly, there's a new girl!"

"And I care, since when? Besides she'll take one look at me and "fall in love." I don't care." Sasuke said with a slight glare at his best friends as he pulled on some jeans.

"But teme! I saw her! She is _so_ fine!" Sasuke finished putting on his deodorant and pulled a navy blue shirt on over his head.

"I don't care." He proceeded to go in to his bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Are you gay?" Naruto asked peering in to his best friend's fancy bathroom.

Sasuke turned and glared at his best friend. "Bur retawded." He stated with his toothbrush in his mouth. He spit out the toothpaste and put some mouthwash in his mouth. He glared at his best friend and shook his head 'no'. Naruto laughed.

"Hurry up teme. You're taking as long as a girl! I wanna see the new girl…and talk to her!" Naruto winked at Sasuke. "Besides Teme! All you do is hook up with them…"

"Then that proves that I am not gay. Let's go." Sasuke stepped out of his bathroom after washing his face and slipped on his Nike's. The two turned left out of his bedroom, walked a minute down the hallway. Took a right and walked down the stairs for a minute, took another right and walked out of the door. "Bye mom."

"Bye Sasu! Be safe honey!" And the door was shut.

"Dude, I love your mom."

Sasuke decided to keep quiet on that statement knowing was Naruto was insinuating.

"Just get in." The two sat in to Sasuke's blue and black Bugatti Veyron and as soon and Naruto's door was shut Sasuke took off heading towards his school.

Uchiha Sasuke. What to say about him. He is the school idol, able to get whatever he wants, when he wants. He gets straight A's in every single class he is in. Not only is he a genius, but he is also in a band called Kunai with his three other best friends. He is the guitarist. In his spare time he also takes judo, oh and if you didn't know, he's won more than one world total. So naturally, ego= through the roof. Attitude= ice cold. Body= sexy as hell.

The two reached the school and Sasuke parked his car and they both stepped out of the vehicle. Sasuke turned and tossed his backpack over his shoulder.

Screams were heard.

"Naruto and Sasuke are here!" All of a sudden a grey Lamborghini Reventon pulled up next to Sasuke, and Hyuga Neji stepped out; A man in similar ranks to Sasuke, with the same attitude, same ego, and very similar body. He is the bass guitarist in the band Kunai.

"Neji is here!" Screams were going crazy. This was a daily routine for the boy. The last and final car pulled up, a Saab Aero X.

"Shikamaru is here!" And out stepped Nara Shikamaru, the last and final member of Kunai, the drummer. He is a lazy genius. He is the one who writes most of the songs for the band.

Hashirama Senju High School. A private high school for the rich, the gifted, and the talented. Unfortunately, most students here either ride the bus or drive a 'normal car'. Those four boys were the only ones who had extremely nice and extremely expensive cars to drive to school.

Suddenly, an unknown car pulled up next to Sasuke's. A Porsche 918 Spyder. The school became quiet, wondering who the mystery person was.

Naruto had a huge smile on his face.

From the passengers side, Yamanaka Ino stepped out. She has gone to Hashirama Senju High School for two years, making her a junior. She was not new. The question was; who was driving the car? All of the sudden, a leg with a tan Betsey Johnson Tyller bootie on, left the car and suddenly the new girl stepped out. The school was silent as they looked at her.

The bell then rang and all of the students hurried off to their classes.

"Hey forehead! What do you have first period?" Said girl pulled her schedule out of her Valentino tote bag.

"Uhmm, I have homeroom with Kakashi."

"You're so lucky!" Ino whined.

"And why is that?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well firstly, you have Kakashi, he is always at least 30 to 45 minutes late and he doesn't make you do shit. And secondly, you're in class with Kunai! That means you have Sasuke in your class!"

"I have who in my class?" Ino stared wide eyed at your best friend.

"Oh em gee. How do you not know?" The two started off walking towards their school to go to class. "Kunai is the biggest band in Konoha. They have the drop-dead sexiest members alive in their band. Uchiha Sasuke is most definitely the hottest. He plays the guitar. Then there is Uzumaki Naruto. He is actually rather loud and obnoxious, but he plays guitar and he is also the lead singer. Then probably second hottest would the bass guitarist Hyuga Neji. I want his hair so bad, it's there is Nara Shikamaru and he is the drummer. He is so smart is almost ridiculous." By the time Ino finished her starry-eyed explanation they were at her homeroom. "Well good luck girl! XOXO Love you!"

"Love you too Ino!" She turned the handle on the door, unknowingly sealing her fate.

"Ow Sasuke don't do that!" Naruto held his head in pain after being hit by his 'best friend'.

"Don't be an idiot and I won't." The door then opened and all heads turned to see a beautiful girl standing in the door frame. She was wearing tan Betsey Johnson Tyller booties with Dolce and Gabbana faded skinny jeans and a Betsey Johnson red biggie wink oversized sweater . She was carrying a Valentino Leopard-Print Tote that seemed to double as her school bag. Her lipstick was red and it clashed with her pale, flawless skin. Her eyes had little mascara and it managed to bring out the emerald color it held. Her hair was free-flowing down to the middle of her back. But what stood out was the fact that her hair was pink.

She hesitantly walked in to the room, eyes wide as she saw at the students staring at her.

"Yo." She jumped a little as she heard a voice behind her. She quickly turned around to see who she assumed to be the teacher.

"Kakashi! You're early!" A loud voice was heard and she saw the same blonde boy she met two days ago.

"Hey Sakura!" She smiled. _Shoot, what was his name again?_

"Naruto calm down. I'm here because we have a new student! Everyone this is Haruno Sakura. She obviously is new, so treat her kindly. Sakura," She turned and looked at her teacher. "You can sit in between Naruto and Sasuke, seeing as that is the only seat left. That and you need to prevent Sasuke from hitting Naruto all the time." Whines from the female population were heard.

"That's not fair Kakashi!"

"Yeah! We were here first! We deserve to sit next to them! Not some random bitch!" Choruses of 'yeah's' were heard throughout the classroom. Sakura raised her eyebrow, anger clearly evident on her face. She walked over to the desk where the girl who called her a bitch was sitting.

"Hi. What's your name?" Sakura asked sweetly as she faked a smile.

The other girl glared. "Karin. What's it to you bitch?" Sakura eyes narrowed and she glared at the girl.

"You ever call me that again, you pathetic excuse for a female, you will find yourself in a position you don't want to be in. Do I make my self clear _Karin_?" Karin's eyes were wide and could tell that it was not an empty threat.

"Crystal." Sakura smirked at her and turned from her a walked to her seat, but if she would have turned around she would have seen a nasty glare coming in her direction.

"Good to see you again Naruto" Sakura sat down in her seat and smiled at him.

"So it's official Sakura, you're totally awesome!" Sakura laughed.

"What can I say? I try my best!" Sakura turned and looked at her other desk buddy.

"Hey, what's your name?" Sasuke looked at her the turned and looked back up front. Sakura's eyes narrowed. "I asked you a question. Don't ignore me." Sasuke looked back at her.

"And I decided not to answer."

"Jackass." She glared at him. That was a first in the book. A female of the female race of humans has glared at him. Not only that, but she called him a jackass. This girl was pretty cool. He smirked at her and held out his hand.

"Uchiha Sasuke, pleasure to meet you." Sakura shook his hand and smirked back.

"Haruno Sakura, the pleasure is all mine." Then Sasuke kissed her hand.

"And so it is." Sakura pulled back her hand and raised an eyebrow.

"Teme has always been smoother with the girls. But I'm way nicer." Sakura turned and looked at Naruto, and he winked at her. She let out a little giggle.

Sakura turned around to see Neji Hyuga. "Are you…"

"Neji Hyuga."

"Ah." She smiled at him. "Ino was right! You do have amazing hair!" Sasuke let out a chuckle-like snort. Sakura turned at glared at Sasuke. "Hey at least his hair doesn't look like a chicken's ass." Sasuke narrowed his eyes and Sakura smirked in return. She then turned back around. "Ino tends to be right about a lot of things when it comes to fashion and what not. I have to say Neji, she was right when she said you were good looking." She looked at him with a slight blush on her face. "Just saying." Neji smirked at her.

"Neji! I see you!" Laughed Naruto as he playfully hit Neji on the arm. Neji continued to smirk and his pupil-less eyes continued to stare at Sakura.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke leaned over Sakura and smacked Naruto, once again over the head.

"What the hell was that for teme?" Naruto once again was holding his head.

"Do you guys hate each other?" Naruto stared at her for a second with a confused look on his face. She laughed a little more. "Oh my God Naruto you look like a little puppy!"

A chuckle-like snort could be heard from Neji who was sitting behind them.

"I look like a puppy?" An incredulous look was on Naruto's face, while Sasuke's held a smirk, waiting for the chance to pounce and make fun of Naruto.

"Yeah! You're adorable! But anyways, what I meant is you call him teme and he calls you dobe. Those aren't exactly affectionate terms you know."

"Oh?" Naruto laughed "You're so sweet Sakura! I'll take that as a compliment! And we didn't get a long when we were younger and called each other that. As we grew older we started to grow closer like brothers and I guess the names just stuck. Although he really is an asshole." Naruto smiled and Sakura's laugh filled the air.

"What you are forgetting Naruto is the fact that you are a dumbass." Sakura turned and looked back over at Sasuke who was smirking. A frown was on her face.

"That's not very nice Sasuke."

He looked at her "I'm not a nice person."

She glared at him "Shit Sasuke I can tell. You're just a straight up jackass. How you have friends, the world may never know." He glared at her and she glared back equally as hard.

"Hey guys, chill out. You just met."

"Yeah, we just met and I can already tell he is an arrogant asshole who has a stick up his ass and has a god complex." She glared at him. "I don't like you."

"The feeling is mutual pinky." Sakura seethed at that, pushing her anger over the edge

"Who the *RING* do you think you are?"

"Oops Sakura! I guess the bell rang! I'll take you to your next class!" Naruto then grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her with him.

"I guess the great Uchiha can't get whatever he wants after all." Neji Hyuga stood up and walked over next to Sasuke and they both watched Naruto drag Sakura out of the classroom.

"We'll see about that." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"Just remember Sasuke. You're not the only one who is interested."

Sasuke turned and looked at Neji. "Are you saying you got a thing for Haruno?"

"I never said that." Neji said with a smirk on his face. "I was merely reminding you that Naruto seems rather fond of her." The two looked at each other. A secret bet made between them. A bet that didn't need words; who would get her first?

"Hey can I see your schedule?" Sakura nodded and showed Naruto her schedule. He looked it over and a frown appeared on his face.

"Well, we have lunch together. But that's about it."

"Really?" Sakura couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at that. She was growing really fond of the blonde boy.

"Yeah. Well damn, oh well. I'll take you to…" He looked down at her schedule again "Music. You sing Sakura?"

"Well, a little. But I'm not very good. My mom was the one who wanted me to take this class. I don't really have enough confidence in my voice to sing publicly like you." The two reached the music classroom.

"I tend to have a fair amount of confidence in myself." He stopped and looked at her. "Because if I don't have confidence in myself, then who will?" She smiled and he opened the door for her.

"Thank you." And she walked in to the classroom. "See you later Naruto!"

"See you Sakura!" Naruto waved and left without another word.

The class was very small with about four students in it, making her the fifth.

"Ah Miss Haruno." Sakura turned and saw her new teacher.

"You must be Mrs. Kurenai?"

"Yes I am. Welcome to music!" The woman smiled enthusiastically. "This is the smallest music class we have. There are 6 other periods that are full up to 30 students and this is just the overflow."

"That makes more sense." Sakura smiled. "I was wondering why the class was so small."

"If you don't mind though, I do need you to sing for me so I can determine where you are at." Sakura visibly paled.

"In front of them?" Sakura looked out at the other students. They were on separate pianos working on different pieces.

Mrs. Kurenai laughed "Oh no Sakura! They're too busy working on their own pieces to judge you." Sakura sighed in relief. "Alright, come on over here to the piano." The two walked over and Mrs. Kurenai sat down on the chair. "Do you have a piece?"

"Uh, yes I do. But can I play the guitar instead?"

"Yes of course." Sakura went over to where her bag was and took out her acoustic guitar and walked back over to her teacher.

"Alright and I should just…start?"

"Yeah whenever you are ready."

"Alright…" Sakura started strumming some chords until she got the right pattern "Alright here goes nothing." She continued strumming.

"It's been said and done. Every beautiful thought's been already sung and I guess right now here's another one. So your melody will play on and on, with best of 'em. You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible. A centerfold miracle, lyrical. You've saved my life again and I want you to know baby." Sakura visibly relaxed and started to get more in to the song.

"I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat" She started to move a little with the music.

"Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony. There's no way to describe what you do to me. You just do to me, what you do and it feels like I've been rescued, I've been set free. I am hypnotized by your destiny. You are magical, lyrical, beautiful you are...I want you to know baby." She was really in to the song by this point and was successfully ignoring the stares she was receiving and the door that opened and closed.

"I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat. No one compares you stand alone, to every record I own. Music to my heart that's what you are. A song that goes on and on! I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat. I love you…like a love song." Sakura finished the last few chords and looked up to see the room staring at her, instantly making her self-conscious.

"Did I do that bad?"

"Oh no no no sweetie! That was amazing! Don't be so nervous! As soon as you loosened up, you were terrific!" Mrs. Kurenai smiled and then had to run off to help a student with a few lines.

CLAP. CLAP. CLAP. Sakura quickly turned around and immediately glared.

"Good job Haruno. Who would've thought you could sing and play the guitar. That was a sweet song you just played. Did you write it?"

"Fuck off Uchiha. Your input is neither wanted nor needed."

"Oh? But I thought you did _amazing._"

"The sarcasm has been noted. Can you leave me alone now." Sasuke was right in front of her now. She took this time to notice their differences in height. They were about a total of 12 inches different in height and she only came up to his shoulders.

"Nope I can not do that."

"And why is that?" Sasuke smirked and held up her schedule.

"We have every single class together."

"How the hell did you get that?" She snatched it out of his hands.

"You left it with Naruto and he told me to give it back to you. So, me being the good Samaritan I am, decided to come here and give it back to you."

"No. You have this class. You aren't going out of your way to do anything."

"That is correct. But I might as well give it back to you anyway."

"Tch. Jackass." She turned from him and put her guitar back in its case and started walking back over to where the bags were. "Do us all a favor and get over yourself will ya?" She put her guitar down.

Sasuke smirked and let out a low chuckle. "So I assume by now you know about me." She quickly turned around and looked at him.

"Yes I do. Uchiha Sasuke."

"What do you know then?" She took a step towards him.

"I know that you are Uchiha Sasuke. Guitarist in the 'huge band' of Konoha called Kunai. Since you are the guitarist I assume no one really paid any attention to you, because most of the attention goes to the lead singer, which would be Naruto. What a shame." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her dangerously. "I know you are a pompous asshole who thinks he is better than everyone else at this school. And I know that the female population worships the ground you walk on."

"You like to walk on thin ice don't you."

"No, I speak my mind and the truth." Sasuke took a step towards her until he was right in front of her. He bent down until he was face-to-face with her.

"Would you include yourself in the female population Sa-ku-ra?" He pronounced every syllable of her name. His face was right next to her ear and she felt chills run down her spine. She pushed him back a little.

"I am a female. Of course I do."

He stood up straight and once again was right in front of her. He cupped her chin so he could look her in the eyes.

"Then does that mean you worship the ground I walk on?" Her eyes narrowed. "And I know you find me attractive."

"No I don't. And what gives you that idea?"

"Because one, you didn't deny it and two, you're enjoying me holding your face." She slapped his arm away just as the bell rang signaling the end of the class.

"Get over yourself Uchiha." He smirked.

After notes:

The song is "I Love You Like A Love Song" by Selena Gomez

.com/watch?v=EgT_us6AsDg&ob=av3e

The Bugatti Veyron (Sasuke's car) is worth $3,400,000 and can go from 0-60 in 2.5

.com/images/search?q=bugatti+veyron&view=detail&id=&first=0&FORM=IDFRIR

The Lamborghini Reventon (Neji's car) is woth $1,600,000 and can go from 0-60 in 3.3

.com/images/search?q=lamborghini+reventon&view=detail&id=&first=0&FORM=IDFRIR

The Saab Aero X (Shikamaru's car) is still a concept car, but very cool non-the-less

/microsites/aero_

The Porsche 918 Spyder (Sakura's car) is worth $845,000 and can go from 0-60 in 3.2

.com/images/search?q=porsche+918+spyder&view=detail&id=&first=0&FORM=IDFRIR

Sakura's outfit can be found on various websites (yes I spent the time to look them all up)

Valentino Leopard-Print tote costs $2,595

.com/p/Valentino-Leopard-Print-Tote-Totes/prod138930529/?srccode=cii_18492716&cpncode=26-52515586-2&ecid=NMCIBingShoppingFeed&ncx=n&uEm=%25%25CSE%25%25

Dolce & Gabbana Faded skinny jeans costs $330

.com/dandg/item/tskay/9BEC955A/cod10/42191664MN

Betsey Johnson biggie wink oversized sweater costs $298

.?productId=11960622

Betsey Johnson Tyller Bootie costs $130

.com/shoe/betsey+johnson+tyllerr+bootie?prodId=233751&brand=dsw11brand3800002&isBrand=y&categoryName=Women's%20Shoes


	2. UPDATE

HELLO ALL!

This is just a let you know, I've completely re-started and created a new account

I have started to re-write my story "A Twist In My Story"

My new account is Uchiha-Yaku-Chan

SOOOOO that means GO AND READ CHAPTER ONE of TWIST!

And review it's awesomeness

I love you all 3 and thanks for understanding my need of new-ness

-Yaku-chan :D


End file.
